


I'm Taking Care of You

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [469]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Vampirism, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: If it's the difference between life and death, Sam will gladly hold his blood to Benny's mouth.





	I'm Taking Care of You

“Benny? Benny!” Sam calls, dropping to his knees beside the vampire.

Benny manages to summon up the energy for something akin to a smile. “Hey, Sugar,” he says. “I’m…”

“Gonna be just fine,” Sam interrupts, ripping off his plaid shirt to press it against Benny’s wound. Benny hisses but let’s Sam do it, even as he knows it won’t be enough. Not even his healing can compensate for the wound, not without some serious juice. And they’re in the middle of nowhere. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“Sam, I…”

“Tell me after,” Sam interrupts again. He has his knife out now, and he starts pressing it just under his collarbone.

“Sam….”

“So help me god, Benny,” Sam says, pulling the knife away when he’s satisfied with a steady trickle of blood. “You will drink, and you will live, and you will not feel bad about it, you understand me? Because I will do literally anything for you not to die right now. My blood is a tiny price to pay.”

Sam stares at him, and Benny knows he’s waiting to hear a no, that whatever Sam says, he’d respect that, as much as he’d hate it, because he loves Benny, respects him.

Maybe Benny’s weak, but he wants to live. He doesn’t want to go back to Purgatory, not anymore, not now. He promised to make dinner for just the two of them, romantic and quiet and sweet, and he’s not giving that up now.

“Keep the knife,” Benny says. “Stop me if I take too much.”

Sam helps him sit up, then leans in and lets Benny take his feel.

Sam tastes even better than Benny imagined, and he imagined a lot, guilty of dreaming of the taste that would match that sweet smell. He laps at the blood, letting it spill onto his tongue then down his throat, fangs aching at the sweetness.

He realizes the pain is lessening, that the wound must be starting to heal, and he manages to back off, licking his lips for the last tastes.

Sam’s pale but looks steady, and manages to smile at Benny a little bit. “You’re okay?” He checks. “It worked?”

“I’ll be fine,” Benny says. He wants to reach up and check Sam physically, himself, but all his newfound energy seems dedicated to healing the wound. “And you?”

“Good,” Sam says. “Fine, now that you’re…” He busies himself checking the shirt-covered wound. “You’re going to be fine,” he says.

Benny smiles. “Yeah,” he says. “Lay with me a minute? ‘Til we get our strength back.”

“Benny, we’re in the middle of the woods.”

“Mhm.”

Sam lays down with him, curling close, careful of Benny’s stomach.

“Thanks, Sugar,” he says, kissing the nearest part of Sam he can reach, his shoulder.

“Anytime,” Sam says. “I mean that, Benny. Whatever you need. I’ll take care of you.”

Benny smiles a bit. “An’ I’ll take care of you.” He closes his eyes, feeling Sam next to him as he feels his skin knit.

He fully expected to be dead now, but he should have known better, really. After all, Sam always takes care of him.


End file.
